


Greeting Flowers

by LightningPriestess



Series: Life of Torchwood [2]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang finally meets a flower....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything.

Burn was sure that Gareth was hiding something from them. Well not so much as hiding, but more like he'd prefer that it wasn't broadcasted. He was also so sure that both John and Scott knew. 

Burn had to admit that it kinda hurt that Gareth couldn't trust them with his big secret but on the other hand, he could understand as they were famous and the paparazzi would do whatever they could to find out about every dirty little secret they'd ever had. 

"So, are you finally going to tell us what it is that is so important?" Eve demanded. 

Burn felt like banging his head against the wall repeatedly just to see if it killed him- was it hard to tell that Eve annoyed the stuffing out of him?

"It's not a dirty, little secret like what you all seem to think. I just didn't want it getting out to the press- I like my privacy and not having to worry about how it's going to affect her."

"Her?" Naoko asked curiously, I had to smile; it was such a Naoko thing to do- not holding any grudges I mean.

"Yes her, she's named Lily and she's my daughter with Gemma." Gareth explained.

"Are we gonna meet her then?" Kai questioned. 

And Gareth just nodded as the door opened and John came through with Scott and the little girl that could only be Lily. And she was so obviously Gareth's daughter with her ebony hair that curled ever so nicely against her shoulders and the big, sky blue eyes- also just likes Gareth's and as I looked closer I could see that she also had his thin, lean frame and slightly upturned, button nose. 

“Awww, she's so adorable!!" Naoko squealed and I grinned as I saw Lily turn red, oh she was most definitely his.

"Poor bugger, she's just like Gareth!" Kai laughed and I snorted as Scott pushed him to John who promptly locked him in the same room as their dogs CJ, Charlie and Harris. 

I sighed as I looked at Gareth and said, "You don't have to worry Gareth, she's yours so she's part of the family."


End file.
